


A First Time For Everything

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Imagine: Being friends with the Winchester brothers as teenagers and you get your first period so you go to Dean for help.Dean: 18 years oldSam: 14 years oldReader/You: 12 years old





	A First Time For Everything

Summer, 1997  
———————

“Hello? Anybody home?” A male voice echoed through the house.  
“Uncle Bobby?” A younger male voice piped up.  
“Sam! Dean!” I flew down the stairs and pracitcally jumped into the oldest Winchester’s arms for a hug.  
“Hey, kid!” Dean laughed. I could feel his chest move up and down underneath me.  
“Hi Y/N.” Sam smiled.  
“Oh, it’s so good you to see you guys!” I said, letting go of Dean to hug Sam. 

Sam and Dean are my both my best friends in different ways. Dean, being six years older than me, means he was like the older brother i never had. Sam is closer to my age so i saw him more as my friend.  
“You too.” Sam remarked.

I look out the window to see the familiar 1967 black Impala tumble down the road. I know who was behind the wheel. Sam and Dean’s dad, John. John and my Uncle Bobby don’t get along well. When he comes by the house it’s only to drop Sam and Dean off every few weeks, sometimes months, at a time and he says a few words to Bobby that leaves them both angry. I don’t like John very much, but i stay quiet because i know how the brothers look up to him since they don’t have any other family. My own parents have been dead for five years now. Uncle Bobby has been looking out for me since then.

“So where’s Bobby?” Dean said, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
“He went on a hunt with someone early this morning. Should be back tomorrow. How long are you guys staying this time?” I asked when i noticed the duffle bags slung across their shoulders.  
“A week.” “What’s he hunting?” Their voices overlapping, Sam’s over Dean’s.  
“An... Indigo? Oh! Wendigo! One of those. Don’t worry-“ I motioned towards the libary desk that was littered with papers, piles of books in different sizes, and my pistol gun with bullets beside it. I only accounted for a bit of the mess.  
“I’ve been practicing in every way possible. So! Who’s hungry?”

After eating our dinner of spaghetti (The only thing i knew how to cook at the moment. I bet Uncle Bobby had a cookbook somewhere and i just couldn’t find it), we wash our dishes before i exuse myself to my room for the night when my  
stomach began to ache. I wonder if i ate too much or added too much spice.  
I decide to try and sleep it off. I drew the comforter up to my chin as i pray the ache will be gone by morning.

~~~TIMESKIP (A few hours later)~~~

(Dean POV)

I shift from my side to my back, careful not to wake Sammy-who slept peacefully on the couch. The hard wood floor is uncomfortable, but i didn’t complain out loud. Sam’s comforts came first. Thinking of comforts leads me to worry about Y/N. She went to bed earlier than usual after saying she her stomach hurt. Is she okay? That kid is usally pretty healthy from i can tell.

“Dean?” My eyes instantly snap open to the darkness around me.  
“Dean!” Came Y/N’s sharp whisper covered in worry. Her small, shadowed frame came into view; barely lit by the full moon’s glow outside the window.  
“Hey, kiddo.” I whisper back. Her face stares into mine from a foot away; eyebrows stiched together and her usual smile replaced with a deep frown.  
“Woah. You okay? You have a nightmare?”  
“No. Um...Just-just come see.”

She led me to the upstairs bathroom and my eyes instantly saw what she must have been talking about. Blood in the toilet.  
“Am i dying?” Y/N grabbed my hand with an unusal tightness, like you would a gun.  
“I went to pee and this came out! It’s not a witch right? I read what they can do, but i’ve never seen one! Dean, i-“  
“Shh. It’s ok. Calm down.” I kneel down and put my hand on her shoulder.  
“What’s happening to me?” Her E/C eyes became glassy as she speaks.

My heart broke for the poor kid. With her parents gone, no wife from Bobby, combined with all her education coming from him, she probably didn’t know what to expect. Of course, i wasn’t an expert either, but Y/N needed me. I reach into the back corners of my mind to try and remember anything from school or previous girlfriends that would be helpful.

“Y/N, do you know what a period is?” I ask as calmly as i can manage.  
“I... I think so.”  
“Ok. Um. Well, it happens once a month for a week.”  
“That does?” She nearly shouts while pointing to the toilet.  
“Yeah. You might feel like crap, you’ll feel some pain, and some other stuff. I have an idea. Why don’t we head to the store. Pick you up some things?” I give her a reassuring smile.

~~TIMESKIP (another few hours later)~~

Riding with the person he left with, i’m guessing, i would have to thank Bobby for leaving behind his car, even though it wasn’t as nice as Dad’s Impala. Y/N sat in the front seat as i drove, hugging the wrinkled transparent bag. I promised to take her to the library tomorrow so she could see if they had a book on the topic, even though we agreed the cashier girl helped a lot. Y/N pushed me out of there before i could even get a chance to work my charm. I shake my head of any disapproving thoughts. Y/N’s health is more important right now.  
When we walk into Bobby’s house, Sam appears to have been awake a while and the lamp is on.

“Dean? Y/N? Where did you guys go? I was worried sick!” I look at Ally who’s cheeks began to turn red and her eyes fell to the bag held tightly around her chest. Sammy and i are probably her only friends. I can tell she still feels embarrassed about the situation.

“Y/N, why don’t you go upstairs to change and we’ll chat with Sammy when you’re done, okay?” In a whisper i added:  
“Remember. Read the box and you’ll be good to go.”  
With a quick nod as her response, she litterally ran upstairs, not laying an eye on me or Sam.  
After she came back in more comfortable clothing, the three of us had a long chat. Sam took it like a champ and Y/N’s smile slowly returns as she becomes more comfortable with the idea of growing up.

The next thing i knew, Y/N had returned upstairs as i sat on the couch, listening to Sam’s snores beside me. I snapped off the light before heading to the kitchen for a drink. They were both getting older and less dependent of me, not counting tonight. I didn’t care. I would always take care of them. 

But for now, the kids are alright.


End file.
